peterabbitfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of a new freind
When lily benjamin and peter get locked in mr tods lair its up to owen to save them it was a sunny day in the woods and peter lily and benjamin were going to mr mcgregors garden peter i cant wait to eat those raddishes lily me too but we better not get caught by mr mcgregor or his cat benjamin if they do mr mcgregor will put us in a pie for sure just then a white rabbit darts by lily who was that? benjamin your just imagining things lily peter then sees the white rabbit hurry by peter no i agree with lily i definantly saw someone benjamin come on lets get those juicy raddishes benjamin lily and peter squeeze under the gate but hear mr mcgregor peter benjamin lily i just heard mr mcgergor hide they all hide in a empty toolbox mr mcgregor great no peasky rabbits in sight now to do some weeding peter signals to get the raddishes lily throws the raddishes over the wall to benjamin soon the rabbits had done and were eating peter delious raddishes ive ever tasted ??? Well well three juicy rabbits just for me peter turns around and sees mr tod peter hi mr tod how are you today mr tod very well thank you peter very well indeed mr tod then growls and puts a sack over them peter hey mr tod let us out! mr tod let me think no mr tod walks off with the sack over the sholder lily its ok boys ive got something lily then whistles and it echos futher into the woods owen what was that sounds like trouble he then hides in grass owen oh no mr tod he ducks in a tree trunk mr tod goes by humming merrily he then shuts the door of his lair owen phew lets see what hes up to mr tod three little rabbits for rabbit pie yum he licks his lips he then turns to look in his book owen sees the latch is unlocked on the window and gets in he then jumps onto the table peter helo anyone there? owen hi my name is owen who are u peter im peter me lily and benjamin have been captured by mr tod lily will you help us owen please owen ill try lily owen then hides in a pot just as mr tod turns around mr tod now let me get out my suppiles he then goes and get them owen quickly gets a knife lieing on the table and cuts a hole in the sack lily gets out followed by peter then benjamin owen just a sec guys let me teach that fox a lesson owen then puts some stones in the sack and sows up the hole just then mr tod comes back peter and owen hid in a pot and lily hides behind a piece of wood along with benjamin mr tod now lets me have my rabbit pie he opens the sack and finds stones mr tod was furious mr tod drat ive been tricked by those rabbits suddenly benjamin accedently knocks a spade that knocks some plant pots on the floor smashing them mr tod aha i finally found my dinner he then sees the four rabbits hiding and grabs owen mr tod well rabbit pie is back on the menu lily leave him alone you dumb fox or else mr tod or else what peter youll be sorry mr tod trys to get peter but misses and hits his head on the spade mr tod owww he then puts owen in a jar and scews the lid shut mr tod now escape that now he laughs meanwhile lily was hiding near the jar lily owen u ok? owen yeah takes more then him to scare me lily i know hes never nice but well get u out of there owen ok she then hid as mr tod came back and turned on his cooker mr tod a rabbit for a fox how lucky he hums as he enters his pantry to get the spices lily wait here ive got an idea about how to save owen peter/benjamin how lily crept behind the jar with owen in then she took out a sharp piece of wood and cut a hole owen thanks lily your my hero Lily awww thanks owen she hugs him peter owen your ok owen yep ive just not long put a fake stuffed bunny in the jar that fox wont know whats coming benjamin nice trick come on lets get out of here they all crept out of the foxs lair peter its getting dark we better head home benjamin yeah i agree peter wait does owen have anywhere to live owen no as im new i dont have a place to stay lily well you are a great freind so you can come and stay with me owen ok thanks lily hugs owen again as his tummy growled owen excuse me guess im hungry lily i have lots of food left over my house owen ok well its getting dark so bye guys they all said bye as they left as the day ended